Reset
by justagirl8225
Summary: If it were possible, she wanted to reset this day. One-shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

**Notes: **written as a challenge reply for the litafics community. And ignoring real life situations, like house shows and such.

**~*~**

If it were possible, Lita wished that she could just start this day all over again. From the moment she had gotten out of bed, and subsequently stubbed her toe on the nightstand, maybe the former diva should have realized that the day would only get worse.

She just didn't think it would get that much worse...

But, then she'd gotten out of the shower … incident free, save for running out of her favorite body wash; and just missed a phone call from her boyfriend. It was Valentine's Day so she was assuming that he wanted to confirm their plans for later … but, as she was listening to the trail end of the message, she had a feeling that she didn't want to meet him. Still, she'd gotten dressed, forgoing her usual morning cup of coffee … since she was out of that too.

He wasn't smiling when she arrived to the appointed meeting spot, he wasn't holding flowers or even an envelope … no, in fact, his expression was far from welcoming. It only hurt further when he tried to explain why he was breaking up with her … giving her the usual 'it's not you, it's me' speech. But, when she tried to walk away from him, he'd grabbed her by the elbow and it just so happened that as she was standing on the sidewalk listening to his triad, a speeding car passed them by … the former diva soon drenched from head to toe in muddy water.

Of course, after that it started to rain, and she'd just managed to miss putting another quarter into the parking meter resulting in a rare parking ticket. Still, at least the car was starting... and then she'd heard a crunch and wondered just how in the hell her cell phone had fallen out...

Lita heaved out a sigh, "I want this day to end, now."

She'd never been the biggest fan of the day to begin with, believing to be too commercialized. She was the type of person who would rather just spend the day, doing something meaningful with her significant other. And that had been the plan until she found herself without said significant other...

By some small miracle, especially given how her day had gone so far, she'd managed to get home without further incident … though, by the time she got home, her car was nearly out of gas and she was still soaking wet. Both from the rain and the puddle, her bangs plastered to her forehead, splotches of mud caking her clothing.

"I'm still out of coffee, I don't have enough gas to get to the store, I'm out of my body wash, I used the last of my candles last weekend..." Lita slumped down in the hallway, not even caring that she was still in soaked clothing. "Why today, of all days, it's Valentine's Day."

Giving herself another minute or two to wallow in self pity, Lita eventually got up from her spot in the hallway so she could at least wash the muddy water off … and of course, change into clean and dry clothing.

But, given how the day had gone so far, even something as simple as that couldn't go without a hitch... Lita just having gotten into the shower when she heard the front door opening.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Lita questioned the WWE superstar, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. "Well? Are you going to explain yourself or not?"

Jeff Hardy grinned, "well I just kind of figured that you might want some company today."

Lita smiled wryly, "so you just assumed that I wasn't in a relationship anymore, right? Or are you psychic and already knew that my boyfriend broke up with me today."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jeff raked his hands through his hair, "look … I'm not here to make you feel bad or rub this in or anything, I just wanted to see how you were doing. We're still friends, aren't we?"

"One of my best," Lita said and then sighed. "It's just not my day today, Jeffrey..." Still wrapped in only a towel, she seated herself at the kitchen table, waiting for Jeff to join her before she retold the events of her terrible day.

"Damn … do you want me to go kick his ass or something?"

Lita smiled weakly, "thanks for the offer but no, if he needs his ass kicked, I can handle that."

Jeff nodded his agreement, "do you have anything planned? Expecting anyone?"

The former diva eyed him skeptically, "I had plans, but obviously those aren't going anywhere now … why? What do you have in mind?"

"You trust me?"

"Most of the time.."

"Li, seriously, do you trust me enough to get in the car with me and go take a drive?"

"It depends on how long we're going to be in the car."

Jeff grabbed her hands, "then go on and get dressed. We'll stop for coffee along the way or just get something to eat, if that's what ya want .. but if we're gonna get there in time, we gotta leave now."

Despite her hesitance and with how the day had gone already, Lita found herself getting dressed moments later … the former diva figuring that the day couldn't get much worse. Or at least she hoped it wouldn't. And as such, she soon found herself in the passengers seat of Jeff Hardy's car with no real clue as to where they were going.

"Nero, where are we going?"

"Christine, just chillax, okay? I got this under control."

Lita rolled her eyes, but sat back in her seat a little bit, trying to remind herself that this was Jeff. And he was as unpredictable as a hurricane.

"An indoor amusement park? Are you serious?"

"Why not? It's not like we can go anywhere outside when it's raining like this. And who cares if we get recognized... let's just have some fun."

She didn't have much time to respond to that, Jeff grabbing her hand as soon as he had opened the passenger's side door; practically dragging the former diva along with him through the parking lot. Maybe it wasn't how she had envisioned her ideal Valentine's Day, but given how the day had started … the ending couldn't have been better.


End file.
